A Dominant Uke
by WatashiwaOtaku
Summary: Akihiko picks Misaki up from University and things progress in an unexpected way, UsamixMisaki lemon. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.


**Junjou Romantica - A Dominant Uke**

Misaki ran to the waiting red sports car as the rain soaked through his clothing, fitting to his form

showing his pink hardened nipples through his white buttoned down shirt. Misaki opened the door of

the red sports car and slipped into the passenger seat quickly closing the door to shut out the rain. The

great lord Usami Sensei watched a drop of water dripped from Misaki's hair down his jaw, throat along

his pulse line and down under his collar, Usami's eyes watched silently as that water drop traced his

skin wishing it was his lips that traced that path instead. His patience finally snapping he can no longer

wait to have his Misaki as he is painfully aroused by that blessed and hateful drop of water that dare

touch his Misaki.

He quickly pulled a u turn ignoring traffic and scaring Misaki who is yelling at him that they could

have been killed, but Usami is too intent on getting his Misaki home and pinning him against a wall

and thoroughly fucking him. As he screeched into the parking garage and skidded to a halt in his

designated parking spot he drags Misaki out of the car and slams him into the elevator wall finally able

to lick his way down Misaki's jaw and throat and softly suck on Misaki's pulse, eliciting a protested

moan about not doing this in public. As the elevator doors start opening Usami whispers seductively

into Misaki's ear his lips tracing the outer shell "I'm out of Misaki", Misaki shivers at the huskiness

and depth of his voice and as the elevator doors finish opening he bolts for the penthouse door unlocks

running to the kitchen yelling about making dinner and what 'Usagi-san' would like to eat using his

nick name for Usami sensei.

Pulling the apron over his head he is just about to wash the vegetables in the sink when two strong

arms pin him to the counter and words are said into the nape of his neck with the flick of a tongue "I'm

hungry for Misaki" with that Usami spins Misaki around and ties Misaki's hands to the cupboard under

the sink with the apron, Misaki shivers as cold air once again brushes over his wet shirt and erect pink

nipples, Usami merely groans at the sight and smashes their lips together with bruising force while

pinching a nipple making Misaki gasp allowing Usami to slip his tongue into the moist cavern eliciting

more enticing moans from Misaki.

Keeping him occupied he unbuttons Misaki's shirt trailing his fingers down Misaki's stomach to trace

his waistband of his jeans, while he trails his lips down Misaki's throat ignoring Misaki's protests to

his now exposed nipples giving one a soft lick before engulfing the hardened nub in his mouth and

sucking on it making Misaki moan and arch his back hitting his head on the cupboard door with a loud

crack and a groan of pain.

Usami immediately unties Misaki's hands and throws him over his shoulder and carries him upstairs to

the bedroom while Misaki's protests fill his ears about being cold and wanting a shower as he throws

Misaki on the bed and pulls off his tie throwing it next to Misaki he says "I will make you warm

enough soon" at this Misaki blushes and stutters. Usami unbuttons his shirt and straddles Misaki legs as

latches back onto one of Misaki's nipples giving it, its missed attention by laving it with his skilful

tongue distracting Misaki while he unbuttons Misaki's jeans and slides the zipper down giving him

access to his erect and pulsing member, Misaki's nipples were always extremely sensitive. Giving the

twitching member a firm stroke Misaki gasps for air and moans while bucking his hips into Usami's

hand.

Not wanting this to go the same way it always does during their love making Misaki hooks his leg

around Usami's knee and flipped their positions quickly clicking the handcuffs shut around his wrists

that were left hooked to the headboard from their last love making he secured Usami so that he couldn't

move and then grabbed the tie from beside them and tied it around Usami's eyes so that he couldn't see

what Misaki was going to do.

For once it was Usami stuttering the questions of what Misaki was going to do. Misaki calms him by

softly pressing his lips against Usami's and slowly licking along Usami's lower lip asking for entrance,

Usami gasps granting access for Misaki's tongue to run along his and softly suck it back into Misaki's

mouth. Misaki pulls away for air and whispers into Usami's ear "Its now your turn to relax and just

feel" Causing him to shiver and groan in anticipation.

Misaki suckles on his earlobe eliciting a soft moan, he then lightly runs his lips along Usami's jaw line

and down to his pulse that his thudding wildly in his neck, Misaki quickly nips it with his teeth causing

Usami to gasp he quickly soothes the red mark by laving it with his tongue and then suckling softly to

make it redder causing Usami to arch and groan at the feeling. Misaki leaves his mark on Usami's

pulse to a more sensitive area his collarbone with small nips and licks and even tinier kisses to Usami's

collar bone Usami bucks, moans, arches and groans at the attention to one of his most sensitive areas.

As Misaki continues paying extra attention to Usami's collar bone he trails his finger tips over Usami's

chest moving the shirt out of the way exposing more of his delicious skin until he reaches the already

erect nipples and tweaks them just to hear Usami gasp.

Flattening his palms he runs them down Usami's softly defined abs down to the waist band of his pants

running his fingers back and forth just beneath them causing Usami to buck and moan wanting more

friction. Misaki raises his head from his work of Usami's now red dotted collar bone to survey his work

as he palms Usami's clothed erection, a flushed, sweaty, arching, bucking, moaning Usami greets his

eyes with his hands gripping the cuffs from the sensations Misaki has caused. The sight of Usami

losing his control to Misaki makes Misaki grow harder and want him to hurry this along so that he can

feel Usami's length inside of him filling him up to the brim.

He quickly divests them each of the rest of their clothing and gets on all fours his mouth just over

Usami's weeping erection his warm breath breathing on the head, Misaki then reaches up and undoes

the blindfold letting Usami see what he is about to do he puts three of his fingers into his own mouth

licking and sucking on them until saliva drips down his palm and wrist onto Usami's dripping length,

the groan that came from Usami at the sight was almost feral until Misaki took his fingers from his

mouth and reached back behind him lowering his head and pointing his ass higher in the air to give

Usami a better view of what he's doing.

Misaki slowly circles his own ring of muscle coating it with saliva before slowly pushing one finger in

at the same time lowering his mouth over Usami's erection licking the slit of the head tasting the

leaking pre cum his other hand holding Usami down so he doesn't choke him when he bucks, inserting

the second finger and starting a scissoring motion he pushes back onto his own fingers when he brushes

his prostate sending pleasure racing up his spine, engulfing Usami's erection in his mouth he starts

bobbing his head up and down while sucking running his tongue along the underside along the vein and

swirling his tongue around the head every now and then.

At this point Usami has lost all sense of control at the erotic sight of Misaki preparing his gorgeous

pink hole and the warm cavern that is engulfing his erection he moans again as Misaki slips the third

and final finger into himself stretching the puckering hole for him to use. Misaki finishes preparing

himself and removes his fingers and mouth from their duties, he then crawls over Usami and straddles

his hips positioning his entrance at the tip of Usami's length, and slams himself to the base of Usami's

erection causing Usami to groan and buck at the feeling unable to control himself at being seated

within Misaki to the hilt.

Misaki slowly raises himself until only the tip his left inside and adjusts the angle slightly before

slamming himself back down causing his prostate to be hit dead on causing blinding pleasure to shoot

up his spine build in his abdomen, Usami struggles to get his hands free to touch Misaki and control

the pace himself making the chains rattle.

Misaki continues this process of slowly raising himself and then slamming back down hitting his

prostate every time due to the depth of the position they are in, Misaki can't control himself anymore

due to the amount pleasure and unlocks the handcuffs around Usami's wrists, Usami quickly flips their

positions hooking Misaki's legs over his shoulders and slamming into Misaki's tight heat at a feral pace

making the head board slam into the wall repeatedly accompanied by the wet slap of skin on skin,

causing Misaki to moan and gasp and call out his name each time he hits Misaki's prostate.

They can't last much longer as Usami starts fisting Misaki's weeping erection as he feels Misaki's

walls start to clamp down on him as Misaki screams his name and cums on their chests and stomachs

and on Usami's hand his walls clamp down around Usami and a few more thrusts later Usami coats

Misaki's walls with his essence and collapses on top of Misaki. Misaki wraps his arms around Usami's

neck and whispers into his ear after regaining his breath "I love you, Akihiko" before his eyes drift shut

and he falls asleep, Usami slides off Misaki and pulls Misaki to his side with a beatific smile as he

holds him close "I love you too, Misaki" before he too falls asleep with the warmth of his lover by his

side. Needless to say Misaki was sick the next morning because Usami forgot to pull the blankets up

from the bottom of the bed.


End file.
